An Arranged Marriage
by LoveIsDangerous
Summary: Camp Rock/HSM never happened in this! One day, Gabriella finds out she's been married, since she was three. To who, might you ask? Why it's the one, the only, Shane Gray. I sux at summaries. ShanexGabriella/Shanella lol I made that up
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, so this story just popped into my head out of nowhere yesterday, and I just said 'I'm writing it anyways!' Just so you all know, Camp Rock and High School Musical never happened in this, so Shane isn't famous and Troy isn't, well, Troy. Yeah…please don't hurt me because this isn't a Troyella, please?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or Camp Rock.**

**--**

"Oh my god, I'm so sor-" Gabriella looked up at who she bumped into. Shane Gray. She openly rolled her eyes, then finished, "Actually I take that back. I'm _not_ sorry."

"Well, good; because I don't need an apology from a nerd." Shane glared.

"Hey, Gray! You messing with my girl again?" Troy said, coming up from behind Gabriella, wrapping his arm around her waist. Gabriella looked uncomfortable from Shane's view. He had no clue why Gabriella was dating someone who had really bad anger issues. Well, other than by force.

"Relax, Bolton." Shane lowered his eyes. "Why don't you just let her defend herself? She's perfectly fine on her own." Gabriella bit her bottom lip. This wasn't going to go well. Today was her eighteenth birthday, and she had no intention of spending it watching her boyfriend fighting again.

"Well how about you defend _your_self. Right now." Troy had let go of Gabriella and was just about to punch Shane, but Gabriella pushed Shane out of the way before he did, making Troy hit a locker. "What the hell?" Troy snapped, wiping off some of the blood on his hand. "Gabriella why are you helping him?" _He just doesn't get it, does he?_ Gabriella thought

"Because, Troy, I am so sick of you always getting into fights! And Shane's right! I _can_ defend myself! I don't need any help from you. You always have to solve all your problems with violence!" Gabriella yelled. Shane looked surprised, but he smirked at Troy to hide it. Just when Troy was about to say something back, Gabriella interrupted, "Why do you think your mom is in the hospital now?" At this point, a lot of kids were gathered around them, shocked, knowing that this was Gabriella speaking.

"I told you to stay out of that, Brie!" Troy gave her one of his death glares that were usually reserved for all the guys he's…you know. Gabriella stood her ground.

"My name is Gabriella. Oh, and by the way. In case you haven't noticed, we are _over_." Gabriella glared, picking up some of her books off of the floor, and walking away. Troy's hands turned into fists as everybody started to cheer for Gabriella, who was now walking to her car.

**CAMP ROCK - HSM - CAMP ROCK - HSM - CAMP ROCK – HSM - CAMP ROCK – HSM**

"Gabby! Happy birthday!" Ms. Montez greeted when her daughter walked to their living room.

"Thanks mom." Gabriella faked smiled, plopping down on their love seat, flipping on the TV. Her mom just sat down next to her, taking the remote and turning the TV back off.

"Gabby, I have something really important to tell you, now that you're eighteen now. I would've told you this when you were younger, but you wouldn't understand." She looked nervous, but Gabriella sat up to listen.

"Just tell me, mom." Gabriella said, crossing her legs.

"Well, you know how your grandmother, aunts and I had to get an arranged marriage when we were just little toddlers, right?" Gabriella nodded, not sure where this was going. "Well, I guess I should tell you…when you were just three years old, your grandmother had forced me to put you through the same thing." She waited for Gabriella's reaction, but she stayed still. "Gabriella, you're married." Gabriella looked at her mom, searching her eyes to see if she was telling the truth. She shook her head, getting up.

"Who am I married to?" Gabriella said firmly, making her mother jump a little.

Her mom opened her mouth to say something, but someone had walked into the room.

"Ms. Montez? My mom told me to come over to talk to you," Shane said. Gabriella's eyes widened, looking at Shane, then her mom.

**CAMP ROCK - HSM - CAMP ROCK - HSM - CAMP ROCK – HSM - CAMP ROCK – HSM**

"We have to _**what**_?!" Gabriella and Shane yelled at the same time. This time, they were all at Shane's house, talking with both their parents.

"Well, you're both eighteen, and we all agreed that you both live together once you've reached this age." Mrs. Gray stated.

"Shane, Gabriella has to be your responsibility, now that you know she's your-" Mr. Gray tried to hide his laughter, then Mrs. Gray hit him. "y-your wife." He finished, starting to laugh again. Shane and Gabriella looked at each other in disgust.

"Mom, you can't be serious, I don't want to sleep in the same room, or let alone the same _bed_ as…" Gabriella looked at Shane. "_That_."

"Gabriella, we already agreed, you two are to live together here. I already have all your clothes in suitcases upstairs." Gabriella's mom explained.

Gabriella bit her lip. "Hand me a pillow." She said to Shane. "What?" "Just give me the damn pillow!" she said louder. He through a pillow at her and she shoved it into her face so she could scream.

**CAMP ROCK - HSM - CAMP ROCK - HSM - CAMP ROCK – HSM - CAMP ROCK – HSM**

Shane smirked at Gabriella, who was walking over to their, yup, _their_ bed. She rolled her eyes, getting under the covers next to him, annoyed. Shane smiled, putting his arm around Gabriella, pulling her closer.

"Hey, Gabs, since we know we're married, don't you want to get a little," Shane winked "birthday gift?"

"I don't want any 'gift' of any kind from _you_." Gabriella said, trying to move back, but Shane wouldn't let go.

"Aw, come on. We never did get to have a honeymoon," Shane teased, making a small smile appear on Gabriella's face. She decided to play along. She was, after all, a little tired of arguing with him. She got up and sat on top of him, smiling, and leaning down and whispered into his ear, "Not tonight, _honey_." She smirked at the look on his face. Gabriella was lying down on top of him, in a really…uncomfortable position.

Just then, his dad opened the door. "Oh, sorry, kids, forgot you two were married…" he laughed again, closing the door behind him.

**--**

**AN: Yeah…I had writer's block for that last part. xP, I'm a weirdo. So, should I continue? Please review, I had this story in my head for a long time and I'm not gonna stop writing it now. Oh, and don't worry peoples, I'll update 'It's Vegas, Babe' too.**


	2. Breakfast

**AN: Whoa. I totally forgot to update this. SORRY! It's been like, almost a year, or more… AGAIN, really sorry. Writer's block is a terrible disease, in which, I just so happened to catch. D;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. :D**

**

* * *

  
**

Shane's eyes fluttered open, the night before being a huge blur to him. _What happened last night?_ He thought to himself, scratching his head as he sat up in bed. He looked next to him, seeing the other side of the bed being completely neat and made up, and he raised an eyebrow. "Weird." He muttered, climbing out of the bed, leaving the comforters messed up. If you took a picture of the bed and cut it in half, it would have looked like two completely different beds.

Shane yawned, walking downstairs to his kitchen, still half-asleep, but his eyes widened when he saw a petite brunette in his kitchen, sitting at the counter, having a bowl of cereal. Gabriella looked up, rolling her eyes when she saw the raven-haired male. "Good morning, sunshine." She greeted, sarcastically.

"What are you doing in my house?" he asked, confused at first, then everything had started to come back to him.

"We're married…?" Gabriella sounded disgusted saying those words, and mentally gagged.

"Oh right… so, _wifey_, how about you make me some breakfast? I'm starved." Shane grinned, crossing his arms and leaning forward on the counter. Gabriella picked up her cereal bowl and got up, proceeding to move to the couch in the family room.

"You're a grown man, get your own breakfast." She replied, glaring, sitting on the couch in their living room. She started to look for the remote to turn on the Grays' forty-two inch flat screen, but then she looked behind her to see that Shane had it.

"Make me breakfast, and you can watch your little girly tv shows." Shane stated, taunting Gabriella as he held the remote up high so she couldn't reach it.

Gabriella opened her mouth to protest, but, what was the point of arguing? "Fine." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and walked up to the pantry.

"Oh, how about you make me some eggs and bacon, or maybe an omelet with sun-dried tomatoes?" Shane grinned.

"You told me to make you breakfast, you never said you got to choose what I made you." Gabriella replied in a sing-song voice, and took the box of cereal and the milk carton she used for her own breakfast, and walked up to Shane. "How about some cereal?" She asked, smiling, pouring the cereal onto Shane's head. Shane just crossed his arms, shutting his eyes as she stopped pouring. "Would you like some milk with that?" Just as Shane was about to answer, she poured the carton onto his head, too, and she started laughing. Shane's black hair was sticky from the milk, and because of that, some of the cereal was stuck in it, he looked like a kindergartener's arts and crafts project gone wrong.

Shane just wiped the milk and cereal out of his eyes and smiled. "You know, I'll forgive you for that." Gabriella raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah, because, well, you're my wifey, and I just love you so much!" he then picked Gabriella up, rubbing some of his head onto her. Gabriella squealed.

"Put me down!" she couldn't hold in any of her laughter, and, to be honest, she actually kind of liked it.

* * *

**  
Okay… sooo sorry that it's so short. But I don't have enough time to write more right now, because it's kind of late. I'll post a new, longer chapter tomorrow, okay? :D**

**xoxo  
LoveIsDangerous  
[used to be hsm450 & CourtneyLuvsDuncan]  
aka Lizz.**


	3. Party

**AN: I am so sorry I haven't updated. And this version, believe me, is beyond sucks! The long version I originally intended to use to update is lost on my hard drive/computer. So, here's the crappy old version that's really short. D: Forgive me, it sucks. And it's also unfinished, so again, I am so, so, sorry D:  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

"Ugh, Tay, I can't _stand_ him! I mean, I thought going to the same school as him every day was bad, but really, being _married_ to him and having to live in the same household? It's pure torture! What did I even do to deserve to have _this_ happen to me?!" Gabriella complained on the phone to her friend. She had just finished taking a shower, and was sitting on the bathroom counter in a towel, her legs crossed with her cell phone in one hand while she rubbed lotion on her legs with the other.

Taylor gave out a sigh on the other line. "Well, hey, maybe finding out you were married to Shane despite you hating him was a sign. Maybe you two were actually destined to be together, and you just hated each other because he got popular, and well, you didn't… I guess."

"Yeah, that's not really much help." Gabriella stated, uncrossing her legs as she got off the counter. She proceeded to change into her clothes while trying to keep her phone in place between her ear and shoulder. "Besides, if Shane and I were meant to be, then I wouldn't totally hate his guts right now." She groaned, running a hand through her dark hair as she got on most of her under-garments.

"Well, Gabs, I have no idea what it's like to be married to my nemesis, so, I don't have a clue what advice to give you. I guess you just have to get used to it…?" Taylor's voice sounded confused, which was unusual, since she usually understood everything.

"Ugh." Gabriella groaned. "Fine, you're… right. For the most part anyway." Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Well, bye." and at that, she hung up. Gabriella looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing bright pink shorts and a white and gray striped long sleeved top that fit perfectly on her petite figure. She shrugged, tying her hair into a side ponytail, figuring she should keep it straight that day.

"Where are you going?" Shane asked, rolling his eyes as he sat on their bed, seeing her walk into the room.

"Nowhere, I just didn't want to have bed head and wear pajamas all day." Gabriella stated, as if it were obvious, then noticed Shane, too, was dressed up, wearing a white button-down polo shirt, black dress pants, and a loosened-up black tie. "Now, the question is, where are _you_ going? To a club or something?" Gabriella asked, taking out her bag of make-up. She felt awkward, however, putting make-up on in front of Shane, and decided to wait for his answer, or until he left the room, to apply any on herself.

"Actually, I was planning on having a party today." Shane got up, walking towards her, crossing his arms. "You know, to uh, celebrate our marriage…" he winked, putting his arm her. Gabriella pretended to gag, but blushed.

"Wow, that sounds so, utterly cheesy." Gabriella laughed, shaking out of his grip, crossing her arms too, then turned towards Shane so she could look into his eyes. "And, well, in case you haven't noticed, I don't _do_ parties. Ever since the first one I went to with Troy, I've hated them. But he forced me to go, every single time."

"Ugh, save the sob stories for later. You've obviously _never_ been to a party thrown by, _moi_." Shane pointed to himself. "You're staying here, and you're going to have fun, and like it. Got it, _darling_?"

Gabriella was about to object, but she sighed. What was the use? Taylor was probably going with Chad already anyways, and Kelsi would go with Ryan, who would take Sharypay with him, who would make Zeke tag along, so she wouldn't have anywhere to go anyway. "I get it, _hubby_." she replied, looking away, crossing her arms.

_The Party_

Gabriella leaned back on a wall, considering Shane had practically moved all the furniture out of the way so there was space for people to dance, and she couldn't find anywhere to sit. A dancing Taylor and Sharpay went up to her, giggling, and _obviously_ drunk.

"Hey Gabs!" Sharpay hiccupped, giggling, her hands entwined with Taylor's.

Gabriella raised an eyebrow, squinting at her friends, confused, "Uh, where's Zeke and Chad?" she asked.

"That's not important! Right now, all we need to know is why you're staying here all alone, and not dancing with us, or your new husband, to be more exact." Taylor pointed out, letting go of Sharpay's hands and taking Gabriella's arm. "Come on! You have to loosen up, sometime and at least _try_ to have fun at a party for once!" Sharpay insisted, taking the petite brunette's other arm. Gabriella rolled her eyes, groaning slightly, "Fine…" she sighed, letting Taylor and Sharpay drag her into the huge crowd of drunk, dancing teenagers.


End file.
